Many devices exist on which a user can communicate via a network. Further, devices on which a user traditionally could not communicate via a network, such as automobiles, televisions and appliances, are now able to provide such communication. Consequently, a network user may be inundated with communications and may be burdened with checking numerous devices repeatedly for new communications. Accordingly, methods and apparatus for facilitating delivery of communications to a user are desired.